Toothless (Books)
Toothless is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III's hunting dragon in the How to Train Your Dragon book series and is the dragon protagonist. Toothless is a young Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, although it was originally believed that he was a Common or Garden Dragon. How to Train Your Dragon (series) How to Train your Dragon (Book) At the eastern coast of Berk is an area known as Wild Dragon Cliff, Hiccup uses a Dragon basket to capture a Dragon for himself. Fishlegs escapes the area without a Dragon, meaning he is at risk of exile. Hiccup runs back in to the cave to get another for him and the two leave with a Dragon each (Horrorcow and Toothless). After returning home, Hiccup attempts to train Toothless based on advice from Gobber, but this turns out to be problematic as Toothless's disobedience causes Hiccup's many attempts to fail, eventually forcing him to resort to pampering. During practice for hunting with Fishlegs, Toothless finally agrees to be cooperative on the condition that he is told one joke for every fish he catches. On Thor's Thursday, during the final part of the rite of passage, Toothless offends Fireworm (Snotlout's Dragon) and there is a huge fight between them all. This means that the younger Vikings have all failed their rite and will be exiled. However, it is not long before two giant Sea Dragons arrive with a storm and Hiccup is turned to for help to speak with the Dragon. When Hiccup tells the Elders of the remaining Dragon's plan to eat them all, Hiccup decides to use this time to gather the boys and their Dragons together and come up with a plan to stop the Green Death from killing anyone. Toothless decides not to go along with this as he thinks the plan is suicidal and he dislikes the giant Dragon a great deal. The plan seems to be working until Hiccup is swallowed whole by the Green Death. When Toothless sees that all the wild and domestic Dragons have left out of fear, he concludes Hiccup is his only remaining family and saves him by making the Green Death sneeze. Hiccup eventually makes the Dragon explode, causing him to pass out. Three hours pass and Hiccup wakes up to find that Toothless has "died" from his wounds. Hiccup correctly guesses he is only in a coma and goes to save him from being burnt at a traditional Viking funeral. Hiccup is recognized as a hero for his efforts and Toothless is saved from the fire. How to Steal a Dragon's Sword It is revealed that Toothless is actually one of the King's Lost Things, items to identify the new King of the Wilderwest. Hiccup picks up the rest over the course of the books. However, due to trickery and thievery, Alvin manages to steal the other nine things, leaving Toothless the only lost thing in Hiccup's possession. How to Fight a Dragon's Fury It is Toothless that brings back Hiccup's memories after he became amnesiac when hitting the mast of the boat he used to escape the Alvinsmen and their enslaved dragons. Toothless spoke to Hiccup and just from that his memories began to return in an instant, showing how strong their bond is. Physical Appearance and Personality Toothless is much smaller than any of the other young Vikings' dragons. He is a young Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, as discovered in How to Betray a Dragon's Hero, although it was originally believed he was an incredibly small Common or Garden Dragon (although Toothless was convinced that he was a rare breed of dragon called a Toothless Daydream). As Toothless' name suggests, he has no teeth. He is portrayed as being a dark-green color with red membranes in his wings. He is also small enough to sit on Hiccup's arm with relative ease. Toothless is incredibly disobedient, and like all Dragons very selfish and ungrateful, he is nonetheless quite attached to Hiccup. However, Toothless' behavior does have its drawbacks, especially when he manages to cause the entire young generation of the Hairy Hooligans to be forced into exile by starting a fight at Thor's Day Thursday celebrations. To prevent Hiccup's father from being furious over how small and average his son's dragon is, Hiccup's best friend Fishlegs comes up with a legend that Toothless is not a Common or Garden dragon, but is, in fact, a very rare breed called Toothless Daydream and is possibly an offspring of a great dragon-leader, King Daggerfangs. From then on, Toothless always claims that legend to be true. Although selfish, Toothless is actually very attached to Hiccup. He even has a usual sleeping place in Hiccup's waistcoat. While he doesn't always listen, Toothless always manages to come through in the end. Whenever Hiccup is in trouble, he takes it upon himself to save his human. When the Red Rage attacked Flashburn's school, Toothless was temporarily overcome by power and fury. Hiccup's call for his Dragon snapped him out of it and helped his master escape. Toothless doesn't really like the idea of sharing Hiccup either. He was jealous of Wodensfang when he saw him in his spot in Hiccup's waistcoat, but they eventually become friends. Toothless also has a huge crush on Stormfly, Camicazi's Mood Dragon. He often spends time with her and tries to impress her. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Trivia Gallery Category:Book Dragons Category:Characters Category:Dragon Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon (book series) dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon (book series) characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon (book) Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon (book) characters Category:Tamed Dragons